Anything For You
by TotallyTiva
Summary: <html><head></head>After and before bombing in 2x10. Densi all the way, through the entire one chapter. Better than it sounds, pinky swear. Second chapter now up, references to a couple episodes but you don't have to know them!</html>
1. Anything For You

She was scared. Beyond that. It was just one of those things, he knew because she had told him.

_**One night, way too long, and way too in love even then ago.-**_

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_Big Easter bunnies."_

"_I'm serious."_

_And she had relented._

"_Lasers, and beam… and being stuck in one place without being able to fight for what you want."_

"_And you, Deeks?"_

_And as much as he wanted to pretend not to have heard her, and walked out right then without telling her, because he knew he would regret it. He didn't. He told her an answer that she probably wouldn't have expected but all the same, if he was going to tell, he wouldn't tell her a lie, he couldn't. Not to her._

"_I'm scared… that… that one day I won't be there to catch a bullet for you, to take the anger of someone else's wrath, and I'm scared one day I won't be there to protect you."_

He had seen her standing there. And he had told them that she was standing still because she was waiting for them. But it was a lie. She had a look that he had never seen her wear before, because she wasn't scared of anything. But right now she was in her room of nightmares for her. And he saw right through it all and that is the reason it hurt the most. Not only can he see right through it all and see all the pain it's causing her. He had sworn to himself, he wouldn't let her be scared of anything, he would protect her, and now there she was in her own personal hell. And he was standing here in his own fear, because his hell had come alive too, he couldn't protect her, right now at least. But he would find her, and he would protect her. And above all he would tell her how he felt, and never let her out of his sights again.

He hadn't lied to her he wasn't sure he should've done that, he was positive, because above all he would do anything for her.

And he had planned it out a millisecond before they hit the ground should he land on top or bottom, which would cause less hurt to her? Yes, he had planned out the entire thing because of one thing.

"Kensi? I think I discovered something. I think I have fallen for you, harder than I have fallen for anyone else before."

"Deeks… I think this is the only time I will ever say that I agree with you. And think so too."

And far away in the distance two men fist bumped because that's how they roll.


	2. One Time

"Deeks, that was way past not professional, that was one time, it was uncalled for you to bring it up, in front of a witness."

"I have a feeling I'm going to catch you doing that a lot more often though."

"Let it go, Deeks. Just one time."

* * *

><p>"Really, Kensi, Eric gets a cool air horn and I get cuticle clippers?"<p>

"You whine like a baby every time you get a hangnail."

"Okay, in all fairness that happened once and it really hurt."

"Just one time." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks walked up the stairs, him being annoying, her pretending not to be getting annoyed.<p>

"Deeks, shut up!"

"C'mon, Kensi, I know you can't resist my charm. Just promise you'll always look both ways before you cross the street next time."

"Deeks, I'm serious."

"So am I. I can't have you getting hurt, it could hurt me too much. Just try to save the let's say bad situations until I'm there to save you please." And he managed to say that with the Deeks charm smile, as well. Impressive.

"I don't need saving, Deeks."

"What about protecting, saving implies I'm rescuing you from something that has already happened. But, I would never let anything happen to you.."

Our faces were dangerously close, too close for partners. What if we were more? I was more than that with Sam and Callen, but they were more by just being my friends. Deeks was… Deeks. A whole that couldn't EVER be filled. Our faces leaned closer. I decided to be the better partner, the bigger partner. I leaned in, and I can safely assure everyone that it was the best kiss either of us had.

"Kensi, please tell me that was not just a one time thing?"

"I don't think I could allow that."

* * *

><p>Downstairs-<p>

"You owe me twenty bucks, G."

"Maybe it was a one time thing."

"Uhuh, you saw, and heard it all. The entire office knows that you are way off, they are sticking this one out."

"More just like wishful thinking."

"You like Kensi, G?"

"Only as a sister, you know that."

"You and me both." Sam chuckled.

Callen was right, they were both the protective older brothers to Kensi, ever since Deeks came along he had struggled to find his place. He wasn't quite the brother, it would be a little weird but now I think everyone knows exactly where he fits in. Right by her.

"I just don't want to have to kill Deeks if he hurts her." Callen said.

"We could always just point to him and give her a gun."

"I think that would be the best option."

"He would be in the hospital for weeks."

* * *

><p>"Just the one time before he learned. Just the one time."<p>

"Do you think they noticed we heard the entire thing?"

"I don't think so, but just in case they are serious you better not hurt me."

"I would never, Kens. Never."

"I know, Deeks, I know."

Kensi leaned her head on his chest, burying it right by his arm. And this time it wasn't one time. Because a little secret: Love lasts forever!


End file.
